


Have a Cookie and Smile

by ChocolateKid



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a bad week, Comfort, Cookies, Dean gives him cookies, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Cas has a bad week. Dean feels sorry for the handsome stranger.~~~Based on this tumblr prompt:"I always see you in the mall I work at and you always look upset so I made you some cookies, now cheer up, Mr. Grumpypants."





	

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUTOUT TO MY BESTIE!!!  
> (Check out "Blind Date"!!)  
> To be honest, this is horrible news. My best friend found out my user name on here and said she was gonna read some of my stuff. She is neither a fangirl, nor a Destiel shipper, and she already thinks I'm not normal so I'm KIND OF dreading her reaction hahah! She will never be the same after she's done.
> 
> Anyway, back to the topic. This was another prompt a friend of mine gave to me. Have fun!

**Dean's POV**

"Hey Dean-o," I suddenly heard a voice right next to me. I jumped in surprise. I'd been staring out of our shop window and hadn't noticed my co-worker Gabriel coming closer. He was standing next to me now, watching me curiously while eating something I assumed was a cookie.

He always had something to eat on him and a whole bag of them this time, too.

"What's gotten you so jumpy?" Gabe smirked and I glared at him.

"Nothing. Just didn't see you coming," I muttered and threw another short look out the window.

"Yeah, I bet," I heard him chuckle. I turned back towards him and frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, annoyed. Gabe only snorted, took another bite of his cookie and waved a hand in the direction of the window. "You've been staring outside for the last ten minutes. Who is it you're stalking anyway?" he asked and curiously glanced outside himself.

"I'm not stalking anybody," I exclaimed and tried to hinder his view on the guy I'd in fact been watching. The man had been sitting at a table of the bakery across from our shop the whole time, scowling down at his coffee while stirring it wearily.

"Sure you're not," Gabe said, unconvinced, and then apparently found him. "Ah, you're staring at Mr. Grumpypants. Dark, handsome, mysterious. I should've known." He shrugged and kept looking at him for a few more seconds.

Gabe was right, of course, I had been watching that guy, but there was another reason than his obvious good looks as to why it was _him_ that caught my attention. He'd been sitting in that same spot the whole week already and he always seemed to be in a horrible mood. I wanted to know what ruined his days that terribly and more than everything, I wanted to help make it better.

"Damn he's in a pissy mood," Gabe noticed, took a bite of his cookie and groaned contently. I ignored him.

Gabe then turned back to me and waved his cookie in front of my nose. "I'm telling you, if he had one of _these_ , he wouldn't be as upset as he is now. These are amazing. Take one," he offered and shoved the paper bag in my direction. I didn't really want a cookie but when I saw Gabe's face I knew he'd force one on me if I didn't take it.

I sighed and pulled out a cookie. "Thanks, Gabe."

It was a big one, probably chocolate chip, but I didn't really feel like eating it. Instead, an idea was starting to form in my head.

"I'll be back in a minute," I announced, cookie in hand, and left the shop determinedly.

Scowling guy didn't look up immediately when I came to a stop in front of him. Only when I cleared my throat awkwardly did he look up confusedly. He was still scowling, but not as badly as before and he eyed me up curiously.

"Sorry to bother you," I started, not caring about how weird this had to seem. "But I noticed that you looked upset, so I thought I'd give you this cookie to change that."

I thrust the hand with the cookie out to him and waited.

He didn't take it immediately. Instead he answered in a really deep voice that made me shudder pleasantly, "You realize I'm sitting in a bakery, right? I could've gotten one if I wanted."

I shrugged. "Well. This one's for free. And my co-worker swears they're the best."

I smiled at him hopefully, still holding out the cookie to him. The man frowned and then slowly took the cookie. "It's not poisoned or roofied though, is it?" he asked and my eyes widened in panic.

"What? No!" was all that came out of my mouth. Wow, very inconspicuous, Dean, great work... The man only smirked slightly, let out a snort and then took a bite. He hummed contently.

"Tell your co-worker he was right. It really is a good cookie." He eyed me up once again and added a quiet, "Thank you."

I smiled back happily and almost didn't remember to reply. "You're welcome, buddy."

We stared at each other for another few seconds before I realized that I had no reason for still being here and decided not to keep bothering the guy. "I, uh... I gotta go back to work now, so... Bye," I said and smiled one last time.

"Bye," the man answered and when I was a few feet away and turned back to look at him one last time, I noticed he was eyeing the cookie in his hand thoughtfully.

I smiled to myself, walked the rest of the way to the shop and continued working, pointedly ignoring Gabe's knowing smirk in my back.

* * *

 The next day, I was prepared. I came to work with a box full of home-made cookies I'd baked the day before, each of them graced with a different smiley face. I knew it was childish and no, I didn't even know the guy, but I somehow hoped he'd be there again because I really wanted to give him my cookies. (And yep, I did realize that that sounded hella creepy.)

So all throughout work, I kept stealing glances out the window. Every time I didn't see dark hair and blue eyes I was disappointed. It was in the late afternoon, around the same time he came yesterday, when I saw him sit down grumpily.

He was typing something on his phone, only pausing to quickly order something from the waitress and then he was back to texting. A second later, he apparently got another text, one he didn't like _at all_ and he started typing back furiously. He basically threw his phone down at the table when he was done, glaring at nothing.

I wondered what had happened.

I decided to wait a few more minutes before walking over, so he could at least calm down a little bit and then told Gabe to cover for me.

He only nodded and warned me, "You don't have as much time as yesterday though, the boss will be here to check on us in like five minutes."

I hurried over to the counter and took the box of cookies I placed there, then I walked over to the man again. He wasn't glancing my way until I almost reached his table and then shot me a surprised look. I sat down across from him and opened the box.

I took out a cookie with a grumpy face on it, held it up to show him and said, "This is you right now."

I put the cookie down on the table and he blinked dumbfoundedly, picking it up slowly, eyeing it up in curiosity.

"And this," I took out a smiling face and held it up as well, catching his attention again, "is how I want you to look."

The man didn't answer but it didn't matter anyway because his lips twitched upwards slightly. He raised an eyebrow at me and took a small bite of the grumpy cookie.

"See? Eating your worries always helps!" I said and smirked.

Then I got more serious again. "I don't know what happened to you that made you so angry at the world today and I'm sorry you're this upset, but I genuinely hope it gets better. Here's some more cookies for you but I gotta go back to work now. Boss is on her way," I explained and pushed the box with the rest of the cookies over to him.

I stood up, winked at him and left the table. When I was a few steps away, he suddenly called out to me.

"Wait!" he begged and I stopped. I turned to look at him and saw that he'd stood up as well.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly and I smiled at him warmly.

"Dean," I said. "What's yours?"

"Castiel..." There was a hesitant smile on his face now and it made him look unbelievably adorable.

"Alright, Cas, see you tomorrow then," I said and waved at him. His face lit up indiscernibly and he waved back, letting me leave.

Then he sat back down and smiled to himself slightly. Once again, I'd managed to improve his mood... Nothing had ever made me feel this good.

* * *

 A day later, I was waiting for Cas again, looking out the window every few minutes or so. I figured he'd be around at the same time he'd been yesterday and I ended up being right.

Luckily, I had a shorter shift today and was gonna be able to talk to him for longer.

"I'm leaving now," I announced and said goodbye to Gabe, who smirked at me and wished me luck. For what, I didn't know, but I did have a vague idea. I decided to ignore him.

I walked over to the bakery and went inside, smirking at a bad-tempered Cas when I passed him. He perked up slightly when he saw me. I hadn't made any cookies the day before though, so I was just gonna buy him one.

I ended up buying two. I was hungry as well, alright?

I walked back outside and sat down across from Cas, passing him one of the cookies without a word and took a bite of mine.

"Hey," Cas said and I smiled at him as a hello, my mouth full of cookie crumbs.

Cas looked down at his own cookie, sighed defeatedly and took a small bite. He seemed to be happier today but how would I know for sure?

"I guess I owe you an explanation regarding my mood," Cas suddenly muttered and I stopped eating for a second. This was about to get interesting.

"It's nothing special, it's just... I _hate_ my job, okay? I've always hated it. It's boring, it's monotonous and it's not what I wanted to do anyway. It was my parent's wish and I complied. I admit, I wasn't even _that_ unhappy for a while but ... last week, we got a new boss. Her name's Naomi and whatever I do, she hates it. She hates _me_. And the feeling's mutual. She's a control freak and an evil bitch," he rambled and I nodded understandingly. I'd changed my job, too, because I had a horrible boss once. Best decision I ever made.

"Anyway, I started looking for a new job a while ago -even before Naomi started bothering me- and I applied somewhere. They called yesterday evening and said they wanted me, so I probably won't have to survive much longer. I wonder how Naomi will react when I tell her," he laughed bitterly and took a sip of his coffee.

"But that's not the only thing that's been ruining my week..." he started again and I noticed his whole face fell at the memory. "My boyfriend, he uh... he left me two days ago. Well, I left _him_. I found out he was cheating on me and I confronted him with it and, well... He told me I'd never had time for him anyway and that I'd left him no other choice -- which is _so_ not true by the way. Anyhow, I broke it off right then and there but he kept texting and bothering me and he just didn't get the hint. I blocked him now, though. Thing is, I didn't even have feelings for him anymore and I wanted to break up with him anyway but... It still hurt, you know?"

"Wow, man, that sucks... What a week," I admitted and frowned at him. "No wonder you were in such a pissy mood all the time," I said empathetically and received a smile in return. "But hey, man, if he cheated on you, he didn't deserve you anyway."

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said and smiled at me warmly. "That means a lot to me..." He didn't avert his gaze for a few seconds, staring right into my eyes and I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach.

Then, all of a sudden, he turned his gaze away ashamedly.

"I'm not usually this ... grumpy," he promised. "And I'm sorry you had to deal with this. Nevertheless, I'm very thankful for your help, you improved my week a lot." He smiled at me shyly and I couldn't help but wink.

"No problem, man," I said and then hesitated. I looked at him contemplatingly for a few seconds and then made a decision. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I know this is probably gonna sound cheap but... Is it too early to ask you for a date? I know you just broke up and all but... I think you're kinda cute and--"

"Oh, it's totally fine, who even cares about that dick?" Cas interrupted me quickly and smiled brightly. "I'd _love_ to go on a date with you."


End file.
